


you've got me faded, faded, faded

by crunchrapsupreme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Panties, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchrapsupreme/pseuds/crunchrapsupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It would be <i>awesome</i> if you like, wore a skirt, you know? And maybe some girly underwear. Fuck, that'd be <i>really</i> awesome.”</p><p>Noya coughs a bit and sits up, the tips of his ears heating up just a bit when Ryuu just smiles at him lazily. “Dude, are you high?”</p><p>“What? Yeah."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've got me faded, faded, faded

**Author's Note:**

> i got an anon telling me i was the holy grail of writing, so i had to give them this gift. because who doesnt love noya in a skirt.

“Hey, you know what would be awesome?”

Noya looks over from where he’s sprawled in the grass, staring up at the clouds with a joint hanging between his fingers. Saeko is extremely generous with her substance supplies, and Noya couldn’t be more damn thankful as he brings the joint back to his lips and inhales.

He jerks a bit when Ryuu leans down, gripping his chin until Noya smirks and exhales the smoke into the taller boy’s mouth. Their lips brush briefly, and Noya finds himself chasing Ryuu’s mouth as he pulls away, and Noya whines as he flops back down onto the grass.

“Are you listening to me?” Ryuu teases, flicking Noya on the forehead. Noya hums, because he’s in a stupidly pleasant haze right now, and Ryuu rolls his eyes, tugging at the lock of blonde hanging over Noya’s forehead. “I _said_ , do you know what would be awesome?”

“Hm? What?” Noya murmurs, grinning sharply as he rolls over onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows and taking another hit. Noya makes a sound of protest when Ryuu snatches the joint from his fingers, taking a hit for himself before breathing the smoke out right into Noya’s face as he rasps out,

“It would be _awesome_ if you like, wore a skirt, you know? And maybe some girly underwear. Fuck, that'd be _really_ awesome.”

Noya coughs a bit and sits up, the tips of his ears heating up just a bit when Ryuu just smiles at him lazily. “Dude, are you high?”

“What? Yeah,” Ryuu responds, waving the almost-cashed joint around in the air briefly, and Noya shoves him in the shoulder, laughing as they both end up tumbling into the grass. Ryuu’s always exceptionally more _honest_ when he’s stoned, and Noya isn’t exactly complaining, really, but. Still. It’s an odd confession, completely out of the blue, and sure, Ryuu’s expressed his adoration of how _good_ the girls at school look with their smooth legs and their short skirts, but Noya never really thought about Ryuu wanting to see those features on _him_.

They tussle for a bit after stubbing out the joint, and Ryuu’s mouth tastes like earth when Noya manages to finally press their lips together.

\--

The conversation goes untalked about for the next few days, and Noya’s pretty convinced that Ryuu actually _did_ forget. Or that he changed his mind, or _something_. Ryuu sometimes says stupid shit when he’s high, and though the suggestion did spark a tiny bit of interest in Noya, _he_ isn’t about to go and bring it up again. Fuck, just the _thought_ of Ryuu looking at him while he’s adjusting one of those short pleated skirts the girls at their school wear makes Noya’s cheeks heat up and his fingers twitch with… excitement? Longing? _Arousal_?

The next time they find themselves on Ryuu’s bed, and Ryuu has his hands cupping Noya’s ass through his jeans, Noya can’t help picturing when it would be like with only a mere pair of lace underwear in the way. He thinks about what Ryuu’s hands would feel like over them, hooking his thumbs under the fabric, and when Ryuu finally reaches into his jeans and palms him through his boxers, Noya comes almost embarrassingly fast.

In the end, Noya’s too fucking impulsive and curious and slightly eager about the whole thing in order to just let it go like that, so he goes to Saeko.

“You… want to borrow one of my dresses?”

“Skirt,” Noya corrects, and he feels slightly less embarrassed about the whole thing than he probably should be. Probably because it’s _Saeko_ , the girl he used to have the biggest crush on in grade school until he found out that it was actually Ryuu he wanted to kiss. Also because the image of Saeko managing to squeeze his dick off with just her thumb and pointer finger kind of steered him away from her pretty quickly.

“Do I want to know why?” she smirks, though Noya can tell by her expression that she’s far from unaware.

Noya rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, only a little bit shameful. “We’re about the same size, right?”

Saeko purses her lips and circles Noya like a bird circling their prey. “I think your waist might be a little bit smaller, but I think I have something that’ll fit,” and then she winks, ruffling Noya’s hair. “And Ryuu will _definitely_ love it. Did he ever tell you about his thing for leather?”

Noya swallows.

\--

It takes Noya a few days after that to work up the courage to actually _wear_ his newly acquired piece of clothing - well, _pieces_ of clothing. Because Saeko was so kind as to have picked him up a pair of cheap lace panties from Target because ‘they were on sale’, but Noya can tell Saeko is just as excited about her baby brother’s blooming sex life as she is about helping Noya make Ryuu’s fantasy come true.

She sure is something else.

“Hey, dude, are you almost done in there?” Ryuu calls out from the bedroom, “there’s movies that need to be watched and pizza that needs to be conquered!”

“Yeah, just - gimme a minute!” Noya calls out from where he’s holed himself in Ryuu’s bathroom. He decided against shaving his legs because that seemed like entirely too much work, and he didn’t really know what to wear as a top besides one of his more form fitting black v-necks, so other than the tight leather mini skirt skirt Saeko gave him and the red lace panties hidden underneath, Noya looks as normal as he always does.

He turns a bit, and he thinks about how Ryuu always would mutter about how amazing his ass is. Noya never really saw anything significant about his ass, but now, with the faux-leather fabric curving over his backside and cupping the tops of his thighs, Noya can sort of see the appeal.

He’s... not _ashamed_ , no. He’s just - he’s working himself up to it, is all. What if Ryuu really _did_ forget about the conversation they had? Or worse, what if he was _joking_? Fuck, what if -

“Yuu?”

Noya jumps and smooths down his skirt as he hears Ryuu’s voice call out once again, and it’s now or never, he thinks, as he opens the door and walks towards the bed, arms crossed over his chest but head still held high. Ryuu isn’t even _looking_ at him, that asshole, too busy playing some game on his phone as he waited for Noya to emerge.

Noya clears his throat, a spike of confidence shooting through him as he places his hands on his hips, but as soon as Ryuu glances up at him and proceeds to immediately drop his phone on the bed, that small spike of confidence dwindles because Noya never really imagined what the real thing would be like, at this moment.

The way Ryuu’s looking at him now makes Noya feel like he’s sitting on a tub of hot coals, singeing his skin, the suffocating heat slipping beneath his core, and it _burn_ s _._

“Holy shit,” Ryuu murmurs, and his voice _shakes_.

“I, uh, hope you weren’t kidding,” Noya starts, laughing nervously and crossing his arms over his chest again, “when you told me you - that you wanted this, that time when we - ”

“I thought you _forgot_ ,” Ryuu exclaims, cutting him off, and then Ryuu’s scooting forward on the bed until he can plant his feet flat on the floor and part his knees, motioning for Noya to step in between them. “You did this for me?”

Noya steps closer and nods, smoothing down the front of the tight skirt as he stands in between Ryuu’s legs, and the taller boy is quick to place his hands on Noya’s hips.

“Dude, you’re _so hot_ , holy shit,” Ryuu mutters, expression tight and focused as his eyes roam down Noya’s body. His hands slide down further, cupping the backs of Noya’s thighs where leather meets skin, and Noya shivers when Ryuu slips his fingers just barely beneath the hem. “I _knew_ this was an awesome idea.”

Noya snorts, relaxing little by little, and he hikes up the skirt enough so that he can crawl into Ryuu’s lap, straddling him. The leather material creaks as he settles, and _damn_ it’s tight, stretching taut over his ass, just barely covering the lace hidden underneath.

Ryuu squeezes his thighs, and Noya finally relaxes fully, winding his arms around Ryuu’s neck and leaning down to slot their lips together.  The press of their mouths is soft, far from demanding, and Ryuu’s always been weirdly gentle and hesitant with him, and Noya asked him once, after the first few times they kissed:

“You make me nervous,” Ryuu had said, shrugging like it was just an unspoken truth, and Noya had laughed and punched him in the shoulder.

“We’ve known each other for _years_ , bro, how in the hell do I make you nervous?”

Ryuu had cupped his cheek, staring at him intently as he muttered, “‘Cause I never thought I’d actually get to kiss you, like, _ever_. So. It kind of doesn’t feel real?”

Noya sighs into Ryuu’s mouth as he recalls the memory, rolling his hips down and feels Ryuu’s erection through his sweatpants. Ryuu’s hands slide higher up the back of the skirt, and when his fingers finally meet the material underneath, he _groans_.

“You fucking _didn’t_ ,” he breathes in disbelief, biting gently at Noya’s bottom lip before pulling away to kiss down Noya’s throat, flicking his tongue over his pulse point. Noya arches his neck back and laughs again, low and gentle as he squirms a bit on Ryuu’s lap, feeling his arousal press against the lace under the skirt. It’s getting incredibly warm, and when Ryuu slides his hands under Noya’s shirt to roughly pinch his nipples, Noya moans and scratches at Ryuu’s scalp down to the back of his neck.

“ _Oh_ , holy shit, _y-yeah_ ,” Noya manages, and the next thing he knows, Ryuu’s pushing him to the side and pressing him down onto the bed, flat on his back. Noya attempts to spread his legs so Ryuu can crawl between them, but the skirt is entirely too tight, and he makes a frustrated noise as he reaches for the zipper on the side.

“Can I take this thing off?” Noya whines, already pulling down the zipper.

“As much as I want to say no, I _am_ pretty fucking pumped to see what’s underneath, so,” Ryuu says, grinning as he reaches up to help Noya shimmy out of the skirt, tossing the piece of clothing aside and leaving him in just his panties and his shirt, twisted and bunched around his ribs from his movements.

“Oh - oh _good lord_ ,” Ryuu wheezes, and Noya raises an eyebrow when suddenly Ryuu closes his eyes, bowing his head and clasping his hands together and -

“Are you - are you _praying_?” Noya laughs, covering his face and bursting into giggles, face heating up when Ryuu merely hums in affirmation. He’s so fucking _ridiculous_ , holy shit, and Noya gasps around his laughter before forcing himself to settle down, grinning as he reaches up and tugs Ryuu down by the collar of his shirt. He smiles against his mouth, which makes kissing him a little bit difficult, but Ryuu’s grinning back at him, placing a lingering kiss on the corner of Noya’s mouth before sliding down, kissing his collar bone right above the vee of his shirt before moving down further, and when Noya feels warm breath near his cock, covered only by a thin piece of fabric, he clenches the sheets tightly.

Ryuu mouths him through the panties, and Noya arches up into his mouth, warmth pooling low, and he knows he isn’t going to last, fuck. Ryuu’s tongue is circling the head, tasting the precome seeping through the lace, and it’s gentle in the most torturous way.

“ _Ryuu_ ,” Noya whines, squeezes his eyes shut and breathing out sharply through his nose when Ryuu hums against him.

“You’re - _god_ , you’re incredible, dude,” Ryuu mumbles against him, sounding almost in awe, and Noya manages a small, breathless laugh.

“Come back up here, I wanna make out some more.”

Ryuu grumbles in disagreement at leaving his current position, but Noya’s persistent, tugging him up by his shirt and rolling them over suddenly, shedding his own shirt in the process. He helps Ryuu get rid of his own shirt, and once bare, Noya shamelessly runs his hands down Ryuu’s chest, over his abs and then back up to grip his shoulders. He’s broad, much broader than Noya, and Noya can’t help but feel so _small_ when Ryuu holds him close, sliding his hands down beneath the waistline of the panties until he’s gripping Noya’s bare ass, his fingers teasingly rubbing between his cheeks.

Their kisses become sloppier as Noya begins grinding down, feels Ryuu hard and thick through his sweatpants, and they _could_ take off their clothes, but Noya’s so _close_ already, the lace scratchy-soft against his cock as he grinds down against Ryuu, the taller boy thrusting up in opposite rhythm.

Ryuu’s got his face buried in Noya’s shoulder, biting harshly into the skin, and he’s never really this feral and possessive normally. It’s kind of hot, and Noya finds himself squeezing his eyes shut as Ryuu’s name escapes his lips brokenly, body tightening up before releasing as his orgasm takes over. He rides it out, whining breathlessly at the stimulation as Ryuu continues grinding up into him until he follows suit, coming inside his sweats with a low groan, breathing wetly against the crook of Noya’s neck.

After they catch their breath, Ryuu makes a disappointed noise, gaze cast downwards.

“Your panties are ruined, _aw_.”

“Washing machines totally exist, stupid,” Noya laughs, rolling to the side and slipping the panties off, making a face at the soaked mess they’ve become. He balls them up and aims for Ryuu’s laundry basket, fist pumping the air when they make it in.

“Oh, right,” Ryuu says, nodding solemnly as he sheds his own sweats and boxers, rolling off the bed to grab a clean pair. He tosses an extra pair to Noya, hitting him in the face, and Noya huffs as he tugs at Ryuu’s wrist after he shoves the boxers on, pulling him onto the bed roughly. Ryuu yelps as Noya shoves him around until he’s under the covers on his side, and Noya happily slips in behind him, spooning up against his broad back and nuzzling his face into the back of his neck.

“You’re right,” Noya says sleepily, nipping Ryuu’s shoulder playfully. “That was pretty awesome.”

“Hell yeah it was,” Ryuu responds, and Noya can hear the grin in his voice. “By the way, where did you even get that stuff, anyways? Did you go out and like, _buy it_? In public? Did you try it on in a dressing room? Did - ”

“I got them from your sister!” Noya proudly announces, and Ryuu chokes a bit, coughing slightly and gripping the hand Noya has pressed against his stomach.

“Oh _no_.”

“She was extremely helpful,” Noya says slyly. “You never told me you had a thing for leather, Ryuu.”

“I’m going to kill her,” Ryuu wheezes, and Noya can see the blush blooming across the back of his neck. “I’m going to give her a hug, thank her for her assisting you, and then I’m going to murder her.”

“Mm,” Noya hums, closing his eyes. “Sleep time now, murder time later.”

Ryuu just snorts tiredly, scooting back a bit more to press the line of his body completely against Noya’s, and Noya falls asleep a few minutes later with a grin pressed into Ryuu’s warm skin.

He was right, after all, Noya thinks briefly as he teeters on the edge of sleep. That was fucking _awesome_. 

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me](http://crunchrapsupreme.tumblr.com) on shitblr


End file.
